DECISIONES Y CONFUSIONES…
by anairamellark18
Summary: Había pasado ya 5 años desde la partida de Arnold, todos habían cambiado pero cierta rubia no sabía si los sentimientos hacia cierto cabezón seguían intactos o alguien más ha entrado a su vida y sentimientos sin darse cuenta. Esto y mucho más tendrá que resolver cierta rubia que vivirá entre decisiones y confusiones. Es un Gerald / Helga.
1. CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 1

Había pasado más de cinco años desde que Arnold se había mudado a San Lorenzo a lado de sus padres ya que no quería volverlos a perder y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Durante estos años hubo muchos cambios en Hillwood tanto los niños que antes estudiaban en la PS 118 que ahora eran adolescentes de los cuales se estaban preparando para estudiar su último año en la preparatoria, entre ellos dos amigas inseparables que a pesar de los años seguían siendo mejores amigas sino es que hasta hermanas, todo esto lo pensaba una rubia protagonista de esta historia.

Helga analizaba el tiempo que había pasado sin Arnold se sentía confundida acerca de la lejanía de cierto cabeza de balón que desde hace 2 años había perdido totalmente comunicación con este y no le extrañaba ya que en las últimas cartas sentía que él se iba alejando poco a poco, por lo que ella pensó que era mejor respetar su espacio además ya no era más esa niña obsesionada con su altar y sus volúmenes de poesía eso ya había quedado en el pasado.

Ella necesitaba avanzar, continuar con su vida, muchas veces Phoebe se lo había mencionado que intentara salir con otros chicos para superarlo y con respecto a Phoebe ella pensaba que le gustaba el cabeza de cepillo pero que tan equivocada estaba solo tenían una bonita amistad, desde que se fue Arnold, Gerald se volvió más unido a ellas por lo que en la secundaria y en la preparatoria no era raro verlos juntos. Todo esto se le vino a la cabeza al saber que mañana iniciarían las clases de su último año, debían de empezar a toma decisiones acerca de elección de carreras y universidades si tenía que quedarse a estudiar en la universidad pública de su ciudad natal o arriesgarse y aspirar más alto, eso lo pensaría después era momento de ir a dormir sino mañana no despertaría y no quería iniciar el día con el pie izquierdo.

A la mañana siguiente se escuchaba la voz de Bob desde el comedor - Olga ya sal si quieres que te pase a dejar a la preparatoria, deprisa-. Helga salió de su habitación –Ya voy Bob y soy Helga- Esto lo mencionaba lo rubia ya con fastidio ya que siempre la llamaban así y eso le molestaba.

Ambos salieron de la casa y subieron al auto, - Con que este es tú último año en la preparatoria jovencita- Menciono Bob hacia Helga – Si Bob, pensé que no te percatarías- Helga pudo observar como su padre hacia un gesto entre molesto ha fastidiado – Niña, no porque no te haga mucho caso no quiere decir que te descuide, ¿Has decidido ya que vas a estudiar y en dónde?- Menciono Bob como si fuera un tema cualquiera. –Aun no me decido papá, en cuanto lo sepa te lo diré, está bien- Menciono Helga ya fastidiada ya que todos le preguntaban acerca de eso pero ella aún no se decidia. –Está bien- dijo Bob agregando – Ya llegamos, adiós niña-, Bajo del auto y se despidió de Bob - Si Bob adiós.

"Ella descendió del auto de Bob encontrándose que sus dos amigos ya la esperaban en la entrada de la preparatoria – ¿Qué hay?, me esperaban- Phoebe fue la primera en contestar –Claro Helga, estabas a punto de que los tres llegaremos tarde ¿o no Gerald?- Helga simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia su casillero mientras ellos la seguían – Si, Helga pensábamos que no llegarías o como siempre llegarías patinando o tarde – burlándose Gerald de ella ya que desde que se hicieron amigos, ella casi nunca llega puntual ni a clases ni a sus salidas que organizaban. – Calla cabeza de Cepillo, no porque seas más alto que yo no puedo darte tu merecido, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste a la Gran Betsy y sus cinco vengadores?- Gerald simplemente negó con la cabeza, sonrió y se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser ya casi adultos aun ella seguía conservando esa chispa de gracia y porque no de ser un poco agresiva, aunque debía reconocer que había disminuido la agresividad de Helga con todos pero eso no quería decir que se dejará, simplemente que si la buscaban o molestaban alguno de sus amigos salía ella como toda heroína a defenderlos sin importar las consecuencias que esto le traería en fin, mejor regresaba con ellas o se burlarían de él, la diversión favorita de ella. Se escuchó el timbre sonar, - Chicos deprisa sino el profesor de química no nos dejara entrar- Les decía Phoebe mientras caminaban deprisa, ya que este profesor era uno de los más estrictos y por fortuna los tres compartían esta misma clase.

Ingresaron al salón un poco agitados mientras buscaban un lugar, por fortuna había aun suficientes lugares para que estuvieran los tres juntos. Phoebe les dijo -Helga, Gerald en esta mesa podemos sentarnos los tres- Pero cierta rubia estaba en desacuerdo ya que era una de las de enfrente del pizarrón, Helga le llamo – Acaso estás loca hermana, yo no pienso sentarme hasta adelante y menos con ese profesor, yo paso- Y se fue a una mesa de hasta atrás, Gerald simplemente no sabía a quién seguir por lo que Phoebe le dijo – Ve con ella Gerald, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes- Por lo que Gerald fue junto a Helga y se sentó a su lado. – ¿Qué haces aquí cabeza de espagueti? pensé que te quedarías con Phoebe- Menciono Helga con cierta intriga, ya que por lo regular él siempre se quedaba con Phoebe pero de un tiempo a la fecha Gerald empezó a elegir a Helga, por lo que eso la confundía. –Acaso te molesta que este contigo- dijo Gerald con cierto aire molesto por lo que Helga contesto – Es un país libre, siéntate donde quieras pero no me molestes- Gerald simplemente asintió, iba a mencionarle algo pero justo en ese momento entro el profesor – Jóvenes pueden ya sentarse y guardar silencio para iniciar la clase- Y así inicio su primera clase de su último año, la verdad Helga no ponía demasiada atención, sus pensamientos estaban en otras cosas, hasta que escucho como tocaban la puerta del salón esto la hizo regresar y preguntarle a Gerald que sucedía – ¿Qué ha pasado Geraldo?- Gerald simplemente la observo y le contesto – Como si estuvieras prestando atención a la clase Pataki- Helga simplemente miro para el techo para disimular que fue descubierta – Alguien toco la puerta y le profesor salió y no dijo nada- Susurro Gerald a Helga.

Mientras todos estaban susurrando que estaba pasando para interrumpir una clase, el profesor ingreso al salón, - Jóvenes les informo que tendremos un compañero nuevo en nuestra clase, recién se mudó a Hillwood pero es de aquí, quiero presentarles a Arnold Shortman- Todos los de la clase observaron cuando ingreso este chico pero a quien más les impacto esto fue a Phoebe, Gerald y ni que decir de Helga que era la más impactada y sorprendida. – Bien Arnold, que sea la primera y última vez que llegues tarde a esta clase, aquí no se permite la impuntualidad- Le dijo el profesor a Arnold mientras este asentía y le contesto – Si profesor, lo lamento- Todos al escuchar la voz de este chico quedaron cautivadas además del físico del chico que era alto, rubio, un par de ojos verdes que brillaban, piel bronceada por lo que resaltaba su mirada, es lo que observaba cierta rubia, mientras Gerald solo observaba atentamente. El profesor menciono – Bien siéntate con Phoebe, levante la mano por favor- Phoebe levanto la mano pero Arnold simplemente sonrió y fue directo a ese lugar. Phoebe le dio un saludo simple a lo que Arnold respondió con cortesía.

La rubia no creía que su gran tormento había regresado y ahora que haría se sentía nerviosa, indecisa, molesta y muy en el fondo feliz porque veía que aunque Arnold hubiera cambiado físicamente, esperaba que siguiera siendo ese chico amable y sencillo. Gerald simplemente se sorprendió de que su mejor amigo o no sabía si aún considerarlo así ya que tenía años que no se hablaban, noto que Helga se veía nerviosa por lo que quería calmarla, pero no sabía si se lo permitiría por lo que intento tomarla de la mano, Helga al notar esto quería quitarla inmediatamente pero noto al instante que sentía una calma que pocas veces había sentido por lo que permitió que así se quedaran en esta posición todo lo que duro la clase.

Al terminar la clase Gerald retira su mano suavemente de la cómoda posición algo que ambos resintieron y observaron que Phoebe venia para su lugar por lo que Helga le dijo a Gerald – Gracias Gerald- a lo que este simplemente asintió. –Chicos quería ver como estaban sus horarios si coincidimos en alguna clase- exclamo Phoebe a los dos, por lo que estos sacaron sus respectivos horarios y empezaron a comparar se dieron cuenta que Helga y Gerald tenían casi el mismo horario excepto que cuando Helga llevaba literatura Gerald tenia Historia y viceversa con Phoebe solo compartían la primera clase de ciencias, deportes y artísticas estas clases las llevaban los tres juntos por lo que se dieron cuenta que no estarían en ninguna clase solos.

No se percataron que al estar comparando horarios alguien se les acercaba por lo que los interrumpió saludando –Hola, ¿cómo han estado?, ¿qué clase les toca ahora?- Comento Arnold, por lo que Helga y Gerald no sabía que responder, por lo que hablo Phoebe – Ahorita me toca algebra pero a ellos dos les toca biología ¿Verdad chicos? – A lo que los dos asintieron. Arnold simplemente observaba y comento –Gerald crees que en el almuerzo podamos hablar o mejor aún los cuatro podamos almorzar juntos para saber que fue de la pandilla y de ustedes ¿Qué opinan? – Los tres se miraron entre sí a lo que Gerald contesto – Esta bien Arnold, no vemos en el comedor, ahorita debemos irnos Helga y yo sino llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase, igual que ustedes.

A lo que salieron los cuatro cada quien a su respectivo salón, excepto Helga que solo seguía a Gerald como robot, él al notarlo se detuvo y le pregunto – ¿Todo bien?- A lo que Helga simplemente negó la cabeza indicando que nada estaba bien, justo cuando ella inicia con el propósito de superar a ese cabeza de balón se aparece como si nada, como si no hubiera pasado tantos años, como si todo siguiera igual y eso le molestaba, todo esto pasaba en la cabeza de ella mientras Gerald al observaba y decidió interrumpir sus pensamientos – Helga sé que esto te sorprendió y créeme a mi igual pero deberíamos de darle la oportunidad de saber porque ya no supimos nada de él, sino te convence yo te apoyo y nos vamos a otro lado a comer pero no dejes que esto te afecte, ¿Qué dices?- Helga se sorprendió de las palabras y el apoyo que le brindaba Gerald jamás pensó en recibir eso, hasta sospechaba que Gerald sabia de los sentimiento que sentía o siente por Arnold.- Gracias Gerald ya veremos con que nos sorprende ese cabezón- A lo que Gerald solo sonrío y siguieron caminando a su salón de clases, afortunadamente aun encontraron su salón de clases abierto y sin empezar la clase por lo que pasaron desapercibidos.

-  
Hola, esta seria mi primera historia escrita por mi a ver que tal sale, espero que les guste, prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, probablemente sea una historia de 10 a 20 capítulos probablemente ya veremos como vaya avanzando y que tan popular se vuelva.  
Aunque tenga solo un seguidor yo seguiré subiéndola, prometo no dejar nada inconcluso, saludos y desearme suerte.  
comentarios, quejas, saludos y demas en un review...  
por cierto emocionados porque ya merito se estrena la pelicula, yo la verdad siiiiiiiiiiiiii :)


	2. CAPITULO 2

_Algo que olvide poner en la historia pasada es que la historia me pertenece más no los personajes, estos le pertenecer a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon._

 **CAPITULO 2**

Después de tres largos periodos de clases en donde en el ultimo se separaron Gerald y Helga ya que era la única hora en la que no concordaban uno iba a historia y el otro a literatura, Gerald estaría con Phoebe en la misma clase mientras que Helga estaría sola en esa hora o eso pensaba hasta que vio ingresar Arnold a la misma aula.

Helga no sabía cómo actuar o si este le hablaría por lo que decidió enfocarse en su libro o más bien fingía ya que veía entre este los pasos que daba él. Arnold observo que Helga se encontraba sola y decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad para hablar con ella ya que por lo que escucho las demás clases estaría acompañada, él se acercó junto a un lugar disponible a lado de Helga y le pregunto

\- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- Helga se sorprendió al escuchar su voz tan cerca por lo que solo respondió

– Haz lo que quieras- Arnold se sorprendió en la forma en como le contesto además porque en ningún momento Helga lo había llamado con algún sobrenombre y para ser sincero eso extrañaba más de la rubia entre otras cosas.

Decidió hacerle la plática con varias preguntas a Helga pero ella solo contestaba con puros monosílabos, fastidiado de no tener toda la atención que quería para él decidió atacarla con su punto débil

– Helga, ¿Aun te gusto?-

Helga al escuchar esta pregunta cerro su libro y decidió ver a Arnold cara a cara y le contesto

– Y eso a ti que te importa, cuando te fuiste no te importo el amor que te tenia, decidiste irte y luego dejaste de contestar las cartas, por lo que decidí dejarte ir, ahora a que viene esta pregunta, ¿Acaso quieres vengarte por cómo te trataba en el pasado o qué?, respóndeme Arnold-

Arnold simplemente la observo y se sintió mal al verla alterada, Helga decidió recoger su bolso y salir de la clase, no soportaría tenerlo a su lado por una hora, vio que Arnold tenía el mismo plan qué ella por lo que se giró a verlo y le dijo

\- No me sigas Arnold- Y el rubio se quedó en su lugar observando cómo se alejaba y salía del salón.

Arnold pensó que no debería haber hecho esa pregunta, fue demasiado pronto, pero no aguantaba las ganas de hablar con ella, no quería que lo ignorara pero lo único que logro fue molestarla y de paso discutir con ella, esperaba encontrarla en el almuerzo ya que habían quedado los cuatro para hablar y ponerse al día.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba vería y hablaría con su mejor amigo Gerald porque él aun así lo consideraba, tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza entre ellas como es que logro estar junto a ella como amigo, que se llevaran bien, los estuvo observando durante la clase de ciencia y vio que tenían una buena amistad, antes de irse no se toleraban y ahora son los mejores amigos, eso debía investigarlo pero hablando a solas con él, por el momento esperare la hora del almuerzo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Helga salió deprisa del salón enojada con él y con el destino, no sabía si mandarle un mensaje a Phoebe para hablar con ella, pero no quería molestarla y menos que faltara a su clase ella es una chica lista, así que decidió mandarle mensaje a Gerald.

 _"Gerald ¿estás en clase?"_ envió el mensaje y decidió irse a sentar al comedor en unos minutos llego la respuesta

 _"Si, tu deberías igual estar en clase o no tuviste clase"_ Al leer este mensaje no sabía si contarle la verdad del porque se salió o simplemente mentirle, así que decidió decir la verdad por lo que le contesto

 _"Me fugue de la clase"_ y le dio enviar al instante recibió respuesta de este

 _"¿Dónde estás?"_ Helga se sorprendió por este mensaje acaso Gerald se saldría de su clase por ella, lo dudaba así que decidió responder

 _"En la cafetería, esperando a que sirvan de comer, muero de hambre"_ y mando su mensaje.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales Helga pensó en la situación con Arnold y en el que compartiría el almuerzo con sus amigos y él, estaba tan distraída que ni cuenta se dio cuando Gerald llego a su lado y le pregunto

-¿Qué hiciste Pataki porque estas fuera? Tan rápido te revelaste o que- Helga se sorprendió de ver a Gerald a su lado a lo que respondió

– Gerald ¿Te saliste de tu clase por mí?- Gerald un poco avergonzado dijo:

– Helga, para eso estamos para apoyarnos, no es normal que me mandes un mensaje y menos tú por lo que pensé que algo muy grave sucedió, cuéntame que sucedió para que estemos aquí-

Helga lo observo y por esas actitudes no entendía porque siempre Gerald lograba sorprenderla pero le gustaba que lo hiciera por lo que no dudo en contarle

– En mi clase de literatura también Arnold la lleva – Gerald ahora entendía porque estaba así pero no entendía si con solo verlo se salió o que paso por lo que no dudo en preguntar

– Por él te saliste de tu clase favorita- Helga contesto tajante

– No Gerald, me salí porque me pregunto algo del cual me hizo molestarme y no lo toleraría a mi lado sin golpearlo- Ahora Gerald entendió el punto, que pudo haber preguntado Arnold para que la rubia reaccionara de esa forma, decidió arriesgarse por lo que realizo la pregunta.

\- Helga, ¿Qué te pregunto Arnold?, si quieres puedes decirme sino no hay problema aquí estoy para apoyarte-

Helga no sabía si decirle o no, estaba en la indecisión, Gerald noto esto en ella por lo que agrego

– Si te incomoda decírmelo no lo hagas, pero debió ser algo fuerte para que reaccionaras de esta forma-

Helga agradeció el gesto de Gerald por lo que agarro valor y le respondió

– Arnold empezó hacerme la plática la verdad yo solo le contestaba por educación pero no soporte su última pregunta, no sé si lo hizo para llamar mi atención pero me molesto que lo haya peguntado y también me lastimo al hacerlo-

Helga se agacha para esconder unas lágrimas que quieren salir, Gerald lo nota así que solo espera a que vuelva hablar, ella da un suspiro y continúa

– él me pregunto si aún me gustaba-

Gerald vio como Helga se ponía levemente colorada no sabía si era de coraje o vergüenza a lo que decidió preguntar

– Y que le respondiste Helga-

Ella simplemente suspiro y dijo – Que era algo que no le importo en el pasado cuando decidió irse porque debería importarle ahora -

Helga suspiro y Gerald la observo y agrego – Sabes Helga, si Arnold pregunto esto es probable que siga interesado en ti, por lo que debes de pensar que respuesta le darás, no siempre podrás huir además en unos minutos comeremos con él por lo que debes estar tranquila y no le des el gusto de verte flaquear, Se Helga la valiente la que todos conocemos, ¿te encuentras mejor?-

Helga al escuchar las palabras de Gerald se sintió más segura para enfrentar a ese cabezón, la sola presencia de él la tranquilizaba y eso la confundía. Miro a Gerald y menciono

– Gracias Gerald hablar contigo me ha ayudado mucho, eres una buena persona, ahora entiendo porque eres el mejor amigo del cabeza de balón- y sonrió un poco, Gerald al ver que le regalo una sonrisa le gusto verla así por lo que en su mente decidió hacerla más veces sonreír porque le gustaba verla así.

\- Así te ves mejor Helga, sonriendo-

Gerald algo pensativo agrego algo más – Dudo que Arnold me considere su mejor amigo, estuvimos mucho tiempo distanciado y casi ni hablábamos, de niño si era mi mejor amigo ahora lo dudo-

Helga escucho esto y vio una ligera tristeza cruzar en los ojos de Gerald a lo que se levantó y le dijo

– Pues ya es momento de escuchar las explicaciones del cabezón, que tal y en una de esas vuelven a ser los amigos de siempre, uno nunca sabe-

Gerald se percató que era cierto lo que mencionaba Helga había terminado tan pronto las clases que veía algunos ya entrar al comedor por lo que decidió levantarse y decirle a Helga

– Vamos por nuestras charolas que tú me dijiste que morías de hambre, ¿otra vez no desayunaste?-

Helga se avergonzó un poco de lo que dijo Gerald pero decidió contestarle

– Me quede dormida y cuando planeaba ya desayunar el Gran Bob decidió venirme a dejar, así que como veras no desayune. Vamos a formarnos y apartar un lugar en lo que llega Phoebe-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Hola y aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten,. En verdad agradezco los comentarios que me hacen, estos me hacen mejorar y de paso ver si les agrada la historia, como sabrán es mi primer fic que escribo, por lo que verán varias fallas por lo que pido que me lo hagan saber para así ir mejorando y la lectura que ustedes hagan en verdad la disfruten.**

 **Gracias a P.D. Ace, Mel, Monvar, Yaan Carax y Guest por sus comentarios en verdad los agradezco y créanme esto me hace muy feliz y seguir con la historia, saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Quejas, comentarios en un review, saludos**

 **Pd. ya viene Día de muertos a comer hojaldras y poner la ofrenda n.n**


	3. CAPITULO 3

_Algo que olvide poner en la historia pasada es que la historia me pertenece más los personajes, estos pertenecen a un Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon._

 **Capitulo 3**

Gerald solo la siguió y se puso a analizar en lo que avanzaba la fila de todo lo que hablaron. él pensaba que Arnold seguía sintiendo algo por Helga y ella ¿qué sentirá por él? Levanto a vista y vio a lo lejos que Phoebe iba entrando al comedor por lo que ambos se hicieron señas a Phoebe para que se acercara por su comida.

Phoebe llego a la fila y se sorprendió de tener amigos entre los primeros lugares de la fila, sospechaba que no había entrado en una clase o salieron pronto

\- ¿Gerald porque no entraste a la clase? y ¿saliste temprano de clases Helga? -

Helga respondió respondiendo - Porque dices eso Phoebe -

A lo que esta contesto, - casi nunca nos toca los primeros lugares de la fila y cuando nos toca o no nos saltamos las clases o los salimos temprano así que respondemos y sigo esperando tu respuesta Gerald-

Gerald contesto -Esta bien Phoebe no entramos en clases de ninguno de los dos-

Phoebe se extrañó de eso y decidió preguntar - ¿Qué paso para que decidieran las clases en su primer día?

Helga contesto - luego el cuento de Phoebe - A lo que Phoebe asintió, Gerald se percató de que Arnold estaba entrando a la cafetería pero que tenía algo dentro de sí mismo y que quería que la gente lo hiciera. con Helga por lo que prefirió ignorarlo.

Los tres llenaban sus bandejas y decidieron buscar una mesa libre para sentarse, comenzaron a hablar y hablar de sus demás clases cuando Arnold apareció y saludo

\- Hola, pensé que no los encontraría, esta cafetería esta enorme, ¿puedo sentarme?

Phoebe asintió, pero Gerald solo se quedó pegado mientras Helga lo ignoraba totalmente por lo que se dió cuenta. Phoebe de esta situación y trato de aligerar el ambiente.

\- Y dime Arnold, ¿qué cuentas?

Arnold decidió empezar hablar - Pues verán, desde que yo fui a San Lorenzo, no había vuelto a subir hasta ahora, ahí estudié la secundaria y la parte de la preparación, fui un poco complicado por el problema del lenguaje y algunas clases, pero logré resolverlo y pues aquí estoy. -

Gerald escuchó que Arnold dijo por qué pedir algo que le daba vuelta y vueltas en la cabeza

\- Arnold, ¿porque dejaste de escribirnos ?, Si es que puedes decirnos-

Arnold se sorprendió de lo directo que fue Gerald y ahora entendió como debió de sentir. Helga hace rato cuando lo pregunto, por lo que decidió contestar con la verdad.

\- Veras Gerald, dejar de contestar o alejarse de ustedes porque hice amigos y entre la tarea, ayudar a mi familia en casa no me dio el tiempo de contestar las cartas, pero eso sí que siempre me acordaba de ustedes-

Gerald analizó la respuesta y se dio cuenta de que con esto quedaba comprobado que ya no era su mejor amigo, solo que necesitaba un compañero y que el tiempo lo permitía pero que no lo era.

Phoebe decidió preguntar - Entonces Arnold decidiste quedarte con ellos, está bien eso Arnold, aquí las cosas sí cambiaron algunos de la pandilla se mudaron y otros están entre los populares un ejemplo es Rhonda y Laila son porristas, Harold, Stinky y Curly son jugadores del equipo de la preparación y les va bien, a veces hablamos con ellos pero no es lo mismo y lo somos a continuación, somos buenas amigas. Helga y yo, como lo que sea, Gerald se integró a sí mismo y lo aceptamos, ¿verdad Helga? -

Helga al escuchar su nombre se sorprendió y volteo a ver a Gerald como pidiendo que la auxiliar porque no estaba poniendo atención, al ver esto Gerald se empieza a reír por lo que Helga lo mira y empieza a hablar por Betzy a lo que Gerald contesta

-Phoebe le está platicando a Arnold de cuando me aceptaron a su grupo-

A lo que Helga solo asiente la cabeza y responde

-Mínimo Gerald no me ha decepcionado como otros-

Al escuchar esta respuesta Arnold se agacha avergonzado, Phoebe se sorprende y Gerald solo sigue comiendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada, después de ese momento incomodo decide Gerald preguntar algo fundamental para él y entonces ayudarme un poco a su rubia amiga

-Arnold, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - A lo que este asiente la cabeza y continua Gerald

\- ¿Sales con alguien Arnold o dejaste conquista o novia allá en donde vivías? -

Arnold se sorprendió por el tipo de pregunta que hizo a Gerald, que pensaba que esta pregunta se volvería más, pero no fue así, por lo que decide ser honesto.

\- Hace unos meses y una chica pero cuando dije que me mudaría, decidí que terminarás, así que por el momento estoy soltero.

Helga al escuchar esto se siente un poco traído pero también se percata de que no tiene tanto como esa respuesta como esperaba que le doliera. Así que sigue analizando el porqué, mientras que Gerardo asiente, ahora Arnold decide consultarle a Gerald.

\- Y tú Gerald ¿ya andas con Phoebe? -

Arnold observa los gestos que hacen los tres que se han lanzado a un lado Arnold no entiende porque esta reacción a lo que Gerald le aclara:

-Arnold, nunca quise salir con Phoebe ella es una buena amiga y hasta que llegamos, cuando nos quedamos en la primaria se notaba un gusto pero salimos a una cuantas citas y ahi nos percatamos de lo que sentíamos era solo una gran amistad que aun sigue teniendo ¿o no Phoebe? -

A lo que Phoebe contesta - Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Gerald además de que me gusta otro tipo de chicas - y solo me gusta una sonrisa como si hubiera hecho una travesura, Gerald simplemente silencia a Phoebe con un dedo entre los labios y Helga se queda con la duda, ¿qué chica hace suspirar a Gerald? y ¿porque no me ha dicho? y ¿porque me siento como triste al escuchar esto ?, no entiendo.

Gerald observa cómo cambia la actitud de Helga estaba callada pero la atención ahora no respondía después de esa respuesta la sensación distraída y distante con él y no entendía la razón del cambio. Helga se levanta con su bandeja, los tres la observa y ella solo atina menciona.

-Gracias por la grata plática, nos hemos luego-

Y se retira los demás la observación y Arnold le pregunta a Phoebe:

-Y Helga ¿cómo ha estado ?, ¿tiene salido con alguien o algo así? -

Gerald al escuchar esta pregunta él decide responder

\- Arnold dice que deberías preguntarle a ella misma, no a Phoebe ni a mí además si tú tuviste una relación, porque no crees que ella no la ha tenido o tenga, si la ves ella se ha puesto más linda y ya no es la niña ruda y grosera que era en la primaria, ahora tiene que ver con eso, quiero tener esa información con y pregúntale a ella bien, me retiro, que tengo clase y tengo que llegar a tiempo, luego nos vemos Phoebe-

Gerald se retira con su bandeja y con el pensamiento de llegar a Helga para hablar con ella y preguntarle porque no lo espero y su cambio de actitud con él.

Quedándose Phoebe y Arnold en la misma mesa, Phoebe le comenta a Arnold

-No solo tú cambiaste Arnold hace lo que hicimos y especialmente Helga, Arnold te quiero pedir un gran favor-

\- Dime Phoebe si esta en mis manos lo hare - Phoebe lo ve y le dice:

-No presiones a Helga, dale su tiempo a ella no le gusta que las cosas cambien tan rápido, logro superarte, ahora no las hagas sufrirás por favor, es mi amiga y sí las últimas no solo las enfrentaras conmigo sino también con Gerald, aunque no creas en este tiempo, se han hecho muy unidos, así que no está solo, entendiste Arnold

Arnold solo en una contestación -Esta bien Phoebe, pero tú sabes que tengo que hablar con ella y aclarar la situación, pero lo hare con calma

\- Phoebe se levanta -Gracias Arnold, ahora vamos a una clase que no llegamos tarde, a lo que Arnold asiente y sigue a Phoebe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Una vez que disculpaba la elegancia por demasiado tiempo en la actualización, pero mi cumpleaños fue en noviembre, luego la fecha de mi examen para mi título y de las nuevas, navidad, año nuevo y reyes uffff.**

 **En fin ... Aqui esta el capitulo, espero que les guste, probablemente mañana un tiro de la pareja Helga y Gerald, al final termine la historia y me diran si les gusta, también estoy escibiendo otra historia aparte de esta, solo que la nueva es con la pareja de Arnold y Helga, ya me tienes animado después de subirla.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia en leer esto y de paso escribirme una reseña se agradezco de todo corazon.**

 **Me paso una despedida, espero que tengas una excelente navidad feliz, que este año lleno de paz, armonia y muchos exitos en tu vida y que los reyes les haya traido lo que pidieron: P**

 **Hasta la próxima. :)**

 **Quejas, comentarios y comentarios en una reseña estos me hacen mejorar y que ustedes disfrutan mejor de esta historia.**


	4. CAPITULO 4

_La historia me pertenece más los personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon._

 **CAPITULO 4**

Helga al salir del comedor siente que tiene revuelta su cabeza después del almuerzo con ellos, no entiende porque reacciono así, era cierto que estaba molesta por el abandono y por dejarla al olvido, porque eso hizo y lo confirmo él mismo además de que él salió con varias chicas y recién había terminado una relación mientras que ella en estos 5 años no salió con nadie ya que sentía que le debía fidelidad pero mira como se lo paga, debió haber hecho caso a Phoebe y Gerald, ellos siempre la estaban animando a que salieran pero ella se negaba, por lo que tomo una decisión, si Arnold ya la había superado entonces ella lo podría hacer, sabía que costaría o eso creía, aunque muy dentro de ella sentía que él ya había pasado a la historia simplemente no se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

Entre todos estos pensamientos llego a su salón de clases una clase que compartía con su gran amiga Phoebe, como llego temprano tuvo el lujo de escoger lugar y apartar un lugar para Phoebe, saco sus cosas entre ellos un libro le cual le encantaba y aunque ya lo había leído repetidas veces ese libro no lograba aburrirla, siempre encontraba algo que no había leído la vez pasada.

Checo su reloj y vio que ya mero empezaba su clase de historia y justo cuando pensaba mandarle un mensaje a su amiga Phoebe la vio entrar al salón pero no sola sino que acompañada por su más grande tormento, por lo que Helga decidió hablarle

–Hey Phoebe te guarde un lugar-

Phoebe se acercó a ella para sentarse a lado de ella, se percato está que aún había un lugar atrás de Helga por lo que le dijo Arnold

– Arnold porque no te sientas atrás de Helga, así no estarás tan apartado a lo que Arnold respondió – Me sentare sino le molesta a Helga mi presencia-

Helga al escuchar esto solo volteo a ver Arnold y le respondió:

– Siéntate donde quieras camarón con pelos tú jamás me llegaras a molestar-

Y regreso a la lectura de su libro decidida a ignorarlo por esta hora y lo mejor tenía a su lado a su gran amiga Phoebe.

Phoebe se extrañaba de la actitud que tenía Helga hacia Arnold, tantos años espero Helga para hablar con Arnold y ahora que lo tiene enfrente decide ignorarlo, lo noto en el almuerzo y aunque también se le hacía raro encontrar a Gerald y Helga juntos.

Ella ya los había visto desde lejos y pudo observar un ambiente de complicidad o más bien como de pareja, tendría que estar más observadora con ellos, ella había notado como Gerald había cambiado mucho su relación y forma de tratar a Helga desde hace un año y medio aproximadamente, se volvió más cercano a ella y aguantaba todo tipo de bromas que la rubia le jugara, se veía como si Gerald quisiera demostrarle a Helga que le gustaba, era una idea un poco descabellada pero no tanto, si estaba en lo correcto tendría que hablar muy seriamente con los dos. Noto que Helga estaba llamando su atención:

-Phoebe, chica, hermana, hazme caso, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me hagas caso?-

-Perdón Helga, solo que me puse a pensar muchas cosas, pero ya estoy contigo, ¿qué querías decime?

A lo que Helga en voz baja para que el profesor no las callara pero le urgía hablar con Phoebe, ella siempre le ayudaba aclarar bien las cosas así que la necesitaba urgentemente, además era primer día de clases, presentaciones y demás no se perdían de mucho.

-Está bien, no sé con qué empezar, estoy tan confundida, molesta, fastidiada. Todo iba bien Phoebe hasta que apareció mantecado, porque tuvo que aparecer, era feliz sin él y ahora viene arruinarlo otra vez todo, me costó tanto salir de ese hoyo y él regresa como si nada y hasta recién tuvo novia, dime Phoebe porque a él no lo dolió como a mí, sé que no fuimos novios, pero salimos algunas veces, eso ¿no significo nada para él? –

Phoebe observo a Helga como se exaltaba y se ponía roja de coraje y tan rápido cambiada a frustrada y al final a decepción y tristeza, ella sabía que no tenía todas las respuestas que ella buscaba y solo él las tenía, pero conociendo a su necia y orgullosa amiga ella no lo buscaría, por lo que esperaba que Arnold hablara con ella y ella que no lo ignorara como lo hizo hoy.

-Helga tu sabes mejor que yo que el que tiene la respuesta es mantecado pero si sigues comportándote como ahora jamás tendrás las respuestas que quieres.

-Lo sé Phoebe, pero es que yo lo vi a solas en mi clase de literatura él se me acerco e iniciamos una plática, todo iba bien, bueno reconozco que lo empecé a ignorar y solo contestaba a sus preguntas con sí o no pero él empezó a molestarme, él pregunto algo que me hizo casi estallar, logre controlarme por poco Phoebe, esa fue la razón por la que me salí de la clase, no sabía si mandarte un mensaje de texto a ti pero no quería molestarte por lo que se lo mande a Gerald y por esa razón fue que nos viste temprano en el comedor. –

Phoebe se sorprendió, esto si totalmente lo desconocía y ahora al menos entendía porque la actitud de Helga con Arnold, solo faltaba ver que pregunto Arnold para que Helga reaccionara así con él, huir de su clase que tanto le gusta e ignorarlo en el comedor.

-Helga y ¿qué pregunto?, porque debió ser algo que te alterara, acaso fue ¿acerca de tus sentimientos por él? –

Helga se sobresaltó un poco y nuevamente Phoebe demostraba ser una persona muy inteligente y que la conocía bastante bien y eso le alegraba porque no tendría que contarle todo ya que ella ya lo entendía.

-Exacto, eso me pregunto mantecado y como querías que reaccionara, acaso le importo irse sin decírmelo en la cara y yo tan ilusionada de que por fin me veía, por fin me quería, pero no, se fue y me dejo sola y con el corazón roto, tú lo viste Phoebe, hasta fuimos a buscar a Gerald para que nos dijera el por qué se fue y hasta el mismo lo desconocía, fue el peor año de mi vida y no quiero volver a pasar por eso Phoebe, no más. –

Helga se veía profundamente triste, decepcionada y eso le causaba mucho miedo a Phoebe por que le recordaba a la Helga de hace 5 años y no la quería volver a ver así, por lo que ella se encargaría de que no se volviera a sentirse así y si era necesario haría cualquier cosa para que ella fuera feliz ya sea con Arnold o con quien fuera, pero lo haría, ahora tendría que tranquilizarla.

-Entiendo Helga, pero tendrás que hablar con él si es que quieres resolver esas dudas, si tú crees que ya no necesitas esas respuestas, cierra tu libro y avanza, pero si es todo lo contrario permite que mantecado te explique la razón de que se fue, ya nos explicó las cartas pero falta para ti lo más importante, ¿Qué te parece si salimos los tres a tomar un helado? – Dijo Phoebe al final para cambiar de tema y tranquilizar a Helga.

AL escuchar esto Helga se emociona y responde

-Te refieres a los tres solo Gerald, tú y yo ¿Verdad Phoebe? –

-Desde luego que si Helga, si tú quieres invitar alguien más quedara en ti. – Dijo Phoebe.

-Me parece perfecto chica lista y Phoebe olvida que tuvimos esta conversación.

A lo que Phoebe acostumbrada a este tipo de pláticas solo atino a contestar:

-Olvidando.

Arnold trato de poner atención tanto a la clase como a la plática que se estaba llevando delante de él era una lástima que no lograra escuchar nada por lo que se resignó y mejor decidió prestar atención a la clase, esperaba que en la salida podría hablar con Helga para explicarle mejor la situación, solo esperaba que lo tomara bien y desde ahí vería si hay oportunidad con ella, porque aunque anduvo con otras chicas él creía que ya había olvidado a Helga, pero en realidad hoy que la vio volvió a sentir esos sentimientos que él creía muertos y olvidados además le daba mucha curiosidad esa relación de amigos entre Gerald y ella, todo estaba tan raro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lado de la escuela estaba Gerald en su clase frustrado por no haber encontrado a su rubia amiga a tiempo justo cuando se dirigía a su salón sonó el timbre de inicio de clases y no pensaba volver a saltarse otra clase ya era suficiente con una, la ventaja es que podría preguntarle a Phoebe si dejaron tareas o algo.

También estaba preocupado por el intereses que Arnold le daba a Helga, en la cafetería pudo observar que la veía mucho y esperaba que ella hablara, lo bueno que Arnold no la conoce tan bien como él y no se percató que Helga si le presto poca atención pero lo hizo, sabía que entre esos dos rubios tendrían que hablar mucho solo esperaba que ella no volviera a salir lastimada como hace años, fuera lo que pasara el estaría a su lado.

A pesar de él estar confundido por lo que sentía por Helga, él estaba seguro que no la dejaría sola y esperaba que en cuanto se aclarara esta revolución de sentimientos hacia la rubia aclararía las cosas y hablaría con ella.

En cuanto terminara de esta clase iría a buscarla, aunque pensándolo bien a partir de la siguiente clase ya estaría junto a la rubia otra vez por lo que aprovecharía para hablar con ella acerca de su actitud en la cafetería.

 **HOLA, SE QUE HE DEJADO ABANDONADA ESTA HISTORIA PERO ANDO EN PROCESO DE TITULACION, TRABAJO Y LO PEOR EN ALGUNOS MOMENTOS SE ME VA LA INSPIRACIÓN, PERO PROMETO TERMINARLA.**

 **SALUDOS QUE ESTES BIEN Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, FELICITACIONES O MÁS EN UN REVIEW :)**


End file.
